Tasteless
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: Pinch Hit from HD 500-- lomonaaeren Keywords: garden, ornamental, tasteless Dialogue: "That hurts me." Draco comes to the conclusion that Harry is tasteless. ONESHOT


**Tasteless **

Pinch Hit from HD_500-- lomonaaeren

Keywords: garden, ornamental, tasteless  
Dialogue: "That hurts me."

Draco held back a sigh of irritation as he watched Harry through his mansions master bedroom window. His husband was currently working the Malfoy Manor's master garden under his mother's careful instruction. The sun seemed to be more iterating than normal to Draco, increasing the frequent headaches he had started receiving the summer of his third year. Countless doctors had been called in and they all told him the same thing, stay out of the sun as much as possible and you may keep the headaches at bay, and save his sight in the process.

That was the price of not being able to be in the sun; saving his eye sight. It was Harry who had come up with the suggestion of moving the master garden so that it was in Draco's line of sight, underneath the master bedroom that Lucius and Narcissa had once shared. Watching his lover labor under his mother's tongue brought a smile to Draco's usually stoic features. Narcissa and Harry hadn't gotten along at first, it had taken Harry nearly two years to break the ornamental shell Narcissa had shielded herself in, an art perfected by her marriage to Lucius.

It was Narcissa who made Draco realize how special Harry was to him, watching his mother's heart break at not being allowed to see the person she truly loved, being locked away from him because of his blood and his affliction. It was Remus who nurtured Narcissa's love of flowers and passed it onto Draco.

It was also becoming apparent that his lover had no idea what a good garden layout would be if it decided bite him in the ass. It seemed to drab and almost tasteless in Draco's opinion, his mother's as well if the scowl on her face was anything to go by. It seemed to be growing wider and becoming more and more prominent as the minutes dragged by.

Blinking Draco turned his attention back to Harry and started laughing as he realized his mother had doused Harry in a jet of water, causing his shirt and hair to stick to his body. It was a sight Draco wouldn't mind seeing more of laughing out loud as Harry retaliated, turning the water jet on his mother, who was wearing a new pair of robes, gardening robes, but a new pair none the less.

Watching as the two attacked each other with water jets he smiled, happy that he had found his peace once and for all.

Later that evening as they all sat in the library, a large fire roaring behind them Harry asked Draco what he thought of the renovation of the garden.

Harry watched from behind the rims of his glasses as Narcissa and Draco shared a moment of thought, words seemed to be flowing between them even as no verbal words were spoken, finally the silence became to much for Harry to stand.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, his voice poised as he took a sip of his tea, catching the amused looks Narcissa and Draco shared.

"Nothing dear." Draco instantly replied as he reached over and kissed Harry on the check.

Narcissa just shot her son a look and set down her cup of tea as Harry raised his questioning eyes to her.

"It really is nothing dear; it's just that your gardening skills are a bit tasteless for the Malfoy taste but then again almost anything is."

Draco shot his mother a look as he launched a pillow at his mother who neatly dodged it, standing to glide out of the room.

In the silence of the room Draco felt Harry staring at him.

"So I'm tasteless am I?" Harry asked, amusement entering his voice his eyes turning predatory. "That hurts me!"

"Well you truly have no taste in the garden dear." Draco asked, his arrogance coming through.

"I may have no taste in the garden dear, but I assure you I have taste." Harry said, suddenly leaping at Draco succeeding in pinning him to the couch, smiling as Draco's eyes took on a look of anticipation and adoration shone through as Harry leaned down and kissed him slowly.


End file.
